A Change For The Better
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: Based off the movie The Game Plan. Finn Hudson is the best actor in Hollywood and he had it all! But what happens when he finds out he has an eight year old daughter who shows up one day at his front door? How will Finn handle the pressures of being a dad and being an actor? Finchel and Quick pairings. AU. Please read!Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Surprises

**Here is my new Finchel story which is based off the movie The Game Plan! I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I really just typed this first chapter on a whim because I wanted it started and posted on the site as soon as I could. **

**I'm sorry if it's a short first chapter as well but I hope you all like what I have so far! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIELLE AND SOPHIE!**

* * *

"Dude, you can't go to that party. If the paparazzi see you-"

"Puck they won't, I'll be fine. Plus I need to relax," Finn said, cutting him off. Finn Hudson was a famous actor and was certainly living the good life. He had everything that he could've ever dreamed of. An amazing career as an actor, rich, going to parties, and winning awards.

Noah Puckerman was his agent and always wanted what was best for his best friend. Ever since they graduated, Finn knew he wanted to become an actor while Puck had no idea what he wanted to do. So, he decided to move to California with Finn and help him with is acting career by becoming his agent.

Puck sighed on his end of the phone, "Fine, but it will be your head if people see you leaving a party, drunk."

"Don't worry man. Thanks," said Finn as he hung up the phone. He placed his cell phone back in his pocket, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door ready to enjoy his Saturday night. He chuckled at the thought of how Puck was spending his Saturday night. Sure he thought about getting married abnd starting a family but he absolutely loved his life the way it was.

Puck knew he wasn't going to win the battle with Finn and quite frankly, it wasn't worth it. Ever since Finn became an actor, LA and Hollywod got the best of him. Puck knew that would never happen to him because his girls always kept him grounded.

He quietly listened to Quinn outside of the room as she told their three year old daughter, Sophie, a bedtime story. Tonight it was Goldilocks and the Three Bears. He smiled at Sophie's giggles and gasps during the story. Puck slowly entered the room when he knew Quinn finished. "Mind if I come in?" Puck asked.

"Daddy!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Just in time," Quinn added, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ready for bed Soph?"

Sophie nodded, "Wait I needs to say night night to baby Hunter!" Sophie stood up from her bed and got closer to Quinn. She was seven months pregnant and was expecting a boy. Placing a quick kiss on Quinn's large belly, she said loud enough for Hunter to "hear", "NIGHT NIGHT HUNTER! I WUV YOU!"

Puck and Quinn both chuckled, "I think he definitely heard you Soph."

Sophie smiled now pleased with herself. She quickly got under the covers as Quinn and Puck both placed a kiss on both sides of her cheeks. "Night Sophie," said Puck. "We love you," Quinn added.

"I love you too mommy and daddy," said Sophie. Puck walked across the room to turn on her butterfly nightlight as Quinn waited for him at the door. Sophie snuggled under the covers and slowly closed her eyes. Puck and Quinn left the door partially open and headed towards their room for the night.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked as they entered their room.

"It's Finn again. He's out at a party right now and I told him not to go but he did anyways."

"I think that he's lost right now honey. I mean, I know he's great at his job but I think ever since him and Rachel split, he has never been the same," said Quinn, slipping under the covers.

Puck did the same thing, "Yeah I have been thinking the same thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn woke up the next morning with the biggest head ache. Maybe Puck was right, maybe he shouldn't have gone out and got drunk at the party. He rubbed his eyes and headed towards his bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet, and taking some Advil to relieve the head ache. Luckily he had the day off before he had to promote his new movie the next day.

Soon his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Puck and he answered, "Hey man what's up?"

"Hey _man_, guess what? I just got a call saying that the paparazzi got pictures of you leaving that party last night, DRUNK!"

"Shit!"

"Shit is right Finn! You have a new movie coming out and this isn't a good image for you!"

"Puck it's going to be fine," said Finn before being interruppted by the door bell ringing.

"Someone is at the door, can I call you back Puck?"

Puck breathed out heavily, annoyed with his best friend, "Sure, bye."

"Bye," said Finn as he ended the call. The door bell rang again and Finn jogged towards the door.

"I'm coming!" he shouted while opening the door. But when he opened the door, to Finn, there was no one to be found.

"Hello?"

He looked around his front yard and driveway to see no one in sight. "Whatever," he said shaking his head.

Before he closed the door he heard a small voice in front of him, "Hey! Down here!"

Finn opened the door again and looked down. He saw a little girl with dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her back. She also had a bright pink headband placed carefully on the top of her head. She blinked her big brown eyes up and him and flashed a bright smile too. "Oh I didn't know it was Girl Scout cookie season," said Finn.

The little girl was confused, "I'm not selling Girl Scout cookies."

"Oh you must be a fan. I'm pretty impressed that a girl of your age found out where I lived. Wait here, I'll be right back with an autograph," said Finn as he left his place at the front door.

"But I'm not here for an autograph!"

Finn stopped in his tracks and walked back towards the little girl, "Then what do you want? Where are your parents anyways? Is your mom or dad here with you?"

"Well my dad is..."

"Then where is he?"

"He's looking at me," said the girl. Finn was now confused at what she was trying to say.

The little girl continued, "You were married to my mom Rachel, Rachel Berry. My name is Brielle, I'm your daughter."

* * *

_**So was it good or bad? Should I continue it? Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks!**_

_**Oh and the name Brielle is from my best Finchel friend on here FinchelFanGleek! Love you girlie and I hope I live up to your name for this story! Lol!**_

_**Again, reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	2. Questions

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response from the first chapter! I'm so glad you all like where this is going! I just want to add that this wont be exactly like The Game Plan. I actually plan to take it further than where the movie left off. **

**Other than that, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIELLE, SOPHIE, AND ELISE!**

* * *

Finn sat on the couch across from Brielle and observed her, thinking of how this could've possibly happened. During the awkward silence Brielle smiled at the confused man. "No no no no, Rachel and I never had a kid."

Brielle slowly stood up and walked towards him, pulling an envelope from her ballerina themed tote bag. "Here, she wrote you a note."

Finn raised his eyebrow, "A note?"

He opened the envelope, pulled out the typed letter, and read it out loud to himself. Brielle wondered around the house as he read.

_Dear Finn, I know this is last minute but I need you to watch Brielle for a month while I'm away. It's an emergency. I'll explain everything when I get back. _

_-Rachel_

Finn chuckled, "So I'm supposed to believe you're my kid from a typed letter that anyone could've written?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," said Brielle, pulling out another piece of paper and handing it to Finn, "It's my birth certificate and your name is on it."

"No, my name is not-" said Finn as he saw his name on the certificate, "_Father: Finn Hudson._"

"Now do you believe it?"

Finn gave her a look as he pulled out his phone and called two people who he needed to help him handle this situation.

About twenty minutes later, Puck and Finn's manager Elise showed up at his house and started to discuss what would happen next. "This is impossible though, Rachel and I never, you know," said Finn, looking over at Brielle from the corner of his eye. She was keeping herself occupied by brushing her doll's hair.

"Is there the slightest possibility that this child could be yours?" Elise questioned harshly.

"We got the divorce and it was final. She came by the apartment to pick up a few things and we...we."

"What does _we_ mean?" Puck asked.

Finn stared at them, "It was such a long time ago though."

Elise sighed, "How old are ya kid?"

Brielle popped her head up, "Eight."

"Great, the press is going to have a field day over this one!" said Elise.

"Not if we handled it the right way," said Puck.

Elise flipped her long brown hair and approached Brielle, "Brielle, it says here that your mom has gone away for a month. Where is she going?"

"She's educating disadvantaged kids about theater in London."

Before Elise could ask Brielle any other questions Puck interrupted, "Is there anyone else that you could stay with."

"Wait I've got it," said Finn, "Rachel's dads! That's perfect!"

Brielle shook her head and sulked, "They passed away last year in a car accident."

"Just great," said Elise.

Puck walked closer to Finn and whispered, "Dude she looks like both of you."

Finn turned to Brielle and observed her again. Her hair color was the same as Rachel's and she had her big brown eyes too. She also had Finn's nose and smile. Finn didn't want to admit it so he just ignored Puck's comment, "Let's see how it all plays out okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Finn responded as Brielle wrote it down in her bedazzled notebook.

"My favorite sport is ballet, what's yours?"

"Football. Can we stop with the questions already?" Finn asked as he drove. He and Brielle were going to spend dinner with Puck, Quinn, and Sophie that night.

"Well I have one month to make up for eight years so I'm taking advantage of this time to get to know you!"

"Okay, I have a question for you. How come your mom didn't drop you off here herself?"

"It was a last minute thing."

"See the Rachel I knew wouldn't have done this."

"One more question," said Brielle, trying to change the subject. "What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?"

"I don't know, probably becoming an actor," said Finn as he pulled into the Puckerman's driveway.

"So she just showed up today?" Quinn asked as she finished setting the table.

"Yeah, it's weird though how Rachel hasn't talked to any of us in years but let's Brielle stay with Finn for a month."

"Maybe she had no other options," said Quinn as the door bell rang.

"Can I gets it?" Sophie asked.

"Yes you can Soph," Puck allowed.

Sophie reached up high to turn the door knob. She eventually opened the door and saw Finn and Brielle, "HI FINN!"

"Hey squirt!" said Finn.

"Hi!" said Brielle.

Sophie ran away seeing the unexpected visitor. "Did I say something wrong?" Brielle asked.

"No, she's shy that's all."

"Hey," said Quinn, giving Finn a hug. She pulled away and looked down at Brielle, "It's nice to meet you Brielle, I'm Quinn."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"It's nice seeing you again Brielle," said Puck, walking towards them with Sophie in his arms.

"Sophie can you say hi to Brielle?" Quinn asked.

Sophie turned her head and smiled. "Hi," she said softly.

"Well is dinner ready, cause I'm starving," Finn asked.

Quinn chuckled, "You're such a pig Finn Hudson, and yes it is."

"Are you hungry Brielle?"

Brielle smiled and nodded as she followed them into the dining room. Dinner was going well but Brielle felt a little out of place and everyone kept asking her questions. "Where do you and your mom live?"

"Um, New York. She teaches at...NYADA."

Quinn could tell when they asked Brielle about Rachel, she seemed more closed off and quick with an answer. "Well Brielle I would love to learn more about you! What do you like to do?" Quinn questioned.

"I love ballet!" Brielle said excitingly.

"That sounds like fun," said Puck.

Quinn saw that Finn wasn't present in the conversation and just kept to himself while he ate so she coughed to get his attention. "Yeah yeah, that sounds like fun," Finn said suddenly.

Finn and Brielle didn't stay much longer since Finn had a big day tomorrow for promoting his movie and Sophie had to get some sleep. Quinn pulled Finn aside, "Finn you've got to make more of a connection with her. I know you don't necessarily love kids but she's your daughter."

Finn nodded, "I'll try."

"You will," Quinn corrected.

"Got it, see ya later Puck," said Finn.

"See ya!" he said back.

"Bye!" Brielle said enthusiastically, giving Quinn a hug.

"And I want to see you again soon," said Quinn tapping Brielle's nose.

"Don't worry I will!" Brielle giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can sleep here tonight," said Finn, throwing a pillow and a blanket on the couch for Brielle.

"I don't have a guest room because I don't have guests," Finn added.

"It's fine," Brielle lied as she sat on the couch, "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

Finn chuckled, "I don't really know any."

"Sure you do!"

Finn sat down next to his daughter, "Okay, the three bears blew down the houses and the big bad wolf found Cinderella's glass slipper, they fell in love, the end."

"A real bedtime story Finn," said Brielle as she adjusted her doll in her lap, "Here I'll give you an example. One day there was a princess and all she wanted more than anything was to find her prince charming. So the king and queen brought many boys to the castle for the princess to choose. When the princess finally chose her prince charming they fell madly in love and lived happily ever after. The end!" When Brielle finished her story she turned to Finn and noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"Finn?" she asked as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, trying to wake him up. It was no use, Finn was asleep.

Brielle scooted off the couch, took her doll, and went to Finn's bedroom. She opened the door and was in awe of the huge room. Brielle took this opportunity to make a call. She pulled out her cell phone, which was also bedazzled, and dialed a number.

"Hi grandpa LeRoy!

"Brielle we were so worried when you didn't pick up when we called!"

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited about my new ballet school."

"Oh how is it? Is it worth it?"

"Oh yes, I love it here! My room is huge!"

"That's great Brie, grandpa Hiram is already asleep and I know he would want me to tell you that he loves you and I love you too."

Brielle smiled, "I love you both too, I'll send you pictures as soon as I can. I better get some sleep, big day of ballet tomorrow!"

"Yeah you're right, bye sweetheart. Call us again tomorrow if you can!"

"I will, bye!" said Brielle as she hung up. She hated lying to her grandfathers but she had to.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be up soon as well.**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_


	3. Ballet, Bedazzlers, Beds, and Braids

**I'm still blown away by the response I'm getting from this story! You guys are amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm sorry that the chapters aren't that long right now but I expect them to become longer as the story progresses! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIELLE AND SOPHIE!**

* * *

"Is there a ballet school close by?"

Finn opened his eyes and saw his daughter in his face. He shrieked as he sat up, resulting in their heads colliding with one another.

"Oww!" Brielle whined as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh god," said Finn as he rubbed his back. "I slept on the couch last night?"

"I tried waking you up!"

"What is that music playing?" Finn asked.

"It's Tchaikovsky, I was practicing some of my dances! Do you know how to make a ballerina bun?"

"Do I look like I know? What time is it?"

"Nine fifteen, why?"

"Shit!" said Finn as he shot up from the couch and ran to his bedroom.

"My mom says we're not supposed to swear," Brielle commented, loud enough for Finn to hear.

"Yeah well your mom isn't running late for an interview on her new movie is she? Come on change out of that thing you're wearing."

"It's called a tutu!"

"Yeah yeah whatever," said Finn as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Quinn?" he asked.

"Hey, what is it? You know you're late right? Puck tried calling you a bunch of times."

"I know I know, I'm on my way now. Can you do me a favor though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you watch Brielle for today. I don't want her interfering with my work."

"Yeah it's fine, but Finn, remember what I said last night?"

Finn sighed, "Yeah I do."

"Why don't you take her to the Santa Monica Pier? She'd love that."

"Yeah alright, I'll think about it. Thanks Quinn I'll be there soon."

"Okay, no problem Finn, see ya soon," said Quinn.

"See ya," said Finn as he hung up.

"Why can't I go with you to your interview?"

Finn changed his shirt as Brielle stood in the doorway,waiting for an answer, "Because I don't want you distracting me today. I need to focus."

Finn could see how upset Brielle was and started to feel bad, "Brielle I'm sorry. How about I look into finding a ballet school for you?"

Brielle lit up immediately, "You would do that?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah, it can't be that hard right?"

"Thanks Finn! I'll go get changed!" said Brielle running off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Finn dropped off Brielle at Quinn and Puck's house, he was off working on promoting his movie. Brielle didn't mind spending time with Quinn and Sophie for the day, but she'd rather spend time with Finn.

"Hi Brie!" Sophie exclaimed as she left the couch and gave the girl a hug.

"Hi Sophie," Brielle studdered, seeing the sudden change in Sophie. She assumed that Sophie was used to her by now, which didn't take long at all.

"My mommy is braiding my hair!" said Sophie, pointing to her one braid that was fully done.

Brielle smiled, "I can see that!" Sophie ran back into the living room where Quinn was. She sat next to Quinn again as she let her finish braiding her hair.

"Hi Brielle, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," said Brielle. Seeing Sophie and Quinn together made Brielle become upset. She missed it when Rachel would braid her hair for her.

"Do you want me to braid your hair next Brielle?" Quinn asked, seeing that she was left out.

Brielle bit her bottom lip and smiled. She placed her doll and bag on the other couch and sat next to Sophie. When Sophie was done, Quinn started on Brielle's hair.

"Brie I have a dollie too!" said Sophie, showing Brielle her own doll. "Can we play togteher wif them?"

Brielle giggled, "Sure!"

Once Quinn finished Brielle's braids, Sophie took Brielle's hand again and led her to the play room. Both girls sat down on the floor and started playing together. "Woah! What's that?" Sophie asked as she noticed something in Brielle's bag.

"It's called a Bedazzler! Wanna see how it works?"

Sophie anxiously nodded, she loved learning about new things. Brielle explained to her how the Bedazzler works and what you could do with it and Sophie was amazed! They started to bedazzle some of Sophie's doll clothes and other items Sophie had. "You so nice Brie. I always wanted a big sister!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Well I do have big sister but I don't see her. Mommy and daddy talk about her a lot. Her name Bef and she live wif a lady name Shh-el-"

"Shelby?"

"That it!"

Brielle knew who Sophie was talking about. She always saw Beth, probably around three to four times a month and they were best friends. She felt bad that Quinn and Puck always talk about her and miss her. It was only when Brielle met Quinn that she made the connection.

It wasn't untill later that night when Finn and Puck arrived back at the house. "Hey," said Puck, giving Quinn a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! How did everything go today?"

"Great, no one know's about Brielle or anything," said Puck.

"Yeah yet, it's only a matter of time," Finn added. "So was she, okay?"

"Oh she was fine, Sophie adores her. They played with their dolls together and they got along great. Brielle's asleep though, she's on the couch," said Quinn.

"Thanks," said Finn, walking into the living room. He saw Brielle asleep on the couch, covered by a blanket with her doll close to her chest.

"Brielle wake up," Finn said quietly. "Brielle," Finn said again.

"Dude you gotta carry her. She's out and definately not waking up anytime soon," said Puck.

Finn was nervous, he didn't want to drop her or anything. He knew that Rachel would kill him if he did. Finn slowly took the blanket off Brielle's body and grabbed her tote bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Gently he crouched down closer to Brielle, scooping her into his arms, he stood up slowly as Brielle adjusted herself while she slept.

Quinn smiled at the scene before her, she knew that Finn was slowly getting the hang of being a dad. She opened the door for him so that he could get her to the car as swiftly as possible. "Thanks again Q, for everything," said Finn.

Quinn nodded, "Night Finn."

"Night, see ya Puck."

Puck gave him a smile and a wave, "See ya."

By the time they got home, Brielle had her arms around Finn's neck for support. She also started to snore a little which made Finn silently chuckle. He saw the couch, debating if he should have her sleep there for the night or not. Instead, he headed towards his room. He opened the door and carefully placed her on the bed. Finn took off her ballet flats as well as her beloved pink headband that she always wore. Finally, he made sure that she had her doll with her, god knows what would happen if she didn't have that doll by her side. Finn then pulled the covers over her small frame.

In that moment Finn started to see Brielle in a different way. Not just as Brielle, but as his daughter. He wanted to change things, now he only had less than a month to get to know her and he needed to start right away.

* * *

_**I hope to have more coming from the Beth/Shelby story line later in the story! **_

_**I know that many of you are worried about Rachel but I don't want to spoil it for you guys. So you're all just going to wait patiently!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Brielle starts ballet classes and Finn takes her to the Santa Monica Pier! Will it end well or will it take a turn for the worst? **_


	4. Rollercoasters and Paparazzi

**Yay! Here's the next chapter! I recently got some more ideas foe this story and I'm super excited to write them! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIELLE AND HANNAH!**

* * *

Finn had eventually found Brielle a ballet school and she was beyond excited, this was her passion. When they entered the school there was a lesson going on. "May I help you?" the ballet teacher asked Finn.

"Well this is Brielle and she's here to do," said Finn as he pointed to the other little girls, "Whatever that is."

Brielle rolled her eyes as she adjusted her dance bag on her shoulder. "Well registration was already a few months ago," said the teacher.

"I'm sure we can make an exception," said Finn as he observed the teacher. She was tall, with blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Oh you're that actor aren't you," she said.

Finn chuckled, "Yeah that's me." Brielle took this opportunity to join the other girls with their warm up.

"Yes, I know a lot about you…."

"Finn Hudson," said Finn, finishing her sentence.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hudson I can't make an exception," said the teacher. She then turned around and saw Brielle doing the warm up with the other girls and keeping up very well.

She turned back to Finn, "I'll see how she does today."

Finn nodded and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and looked down to see it was Brielle, "You are going to stay aren't you?"

Finn didn't exactly plan on staying for the lesson but he didn't want to disappoint Brielle again, "I guess I am now."

Brielle smiled and left to join the group again. Finn then walked over where the rest of the moms were sitting. All of them couldn't stop staring at him and once Finn sat down they all kept getting closer to him.

He watched Brielle do different positions like pliés and other moves that Finn didn't know the name of. He could tell that Brielle really loved it, just like how Rachel loved theater and Broadway. By the end of the class, Finn approached the teacher who was talking to Brielle. "Brielle, you did a fantastic job today!" she said, getting down to Brielle's level.

Brielle had the biggest smile on her face, "Thank you!"

"Now if you can promise me that you will work super, super, super hard then you'll get to be in the big recital next month."

"I'll practice every single day!"

"So she'll be here every day?" Finn interrupted.

"Mr. Hudson this is a ballet school not a babysitting facility."

Finn breathed out heavily, "Alright. And what was your name again?"

"Miss. Brooks, but just call me Hannah."

"Alright thanks Hannah, come on Brielle," said Finn.

Brielle grabbed her ballet bag and waved goodbye, "Bye Miss. Brooks!"

Hannah smiled and waved back, "Bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Finn had a morning interview, but the rest of the day he wasn't busy which left him and Brielle in the house for themselves. "I'm bored," Brielle complained, "There's nothing fun to do around here."

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing?"

"I already did."

Finn thought about Quinn's suggestion about taking Brielle to the Santa Monica Pier. He stood up from the couch, "Come on I'm taking you somewhere."

"Is it fun?"

"You'll see," said Finn.

When they arrived at the pier, Brielle became beyond excited, saying what rides she wanted to go on and what games she wanted to play. "Can we go on that rollercoaster first?"

"Whatever you want to do," said Finn.

"Come on!" said Brielle as she started to run towards the rollercoaster. Finn chuckled and followed her.

Once they approached the entrance Brielle turned to him, "You're so slow Finn."

"I am not!" said Finn as they got on the ride.

"Are too!" Brielle argued back.

Finn laughed, "I'm not arguing with an eight year old."

"Are you scared?" Finn asked.

"I'm not scared! I love rollercoasters!"

"Alright, whatever you say."

Finn and Brielle ended up going on the rollercoaster two more times after that since Brielle loved it so much, after, they went to play some carnival games. Finn won a HUGE teddy bear in a game where you had to knock down all of the blocks with a baseball and you would win. Then he bought Brielle some cotton candy, "Thanks for taking me here Finn!"

"No problem," said Finn, "Why don't we put you're teddy bear in the car and go down on the beach?"

Brielle's eyes lit up, this is a chance to spend more time with Finn, "I'd love to!"

Finn laughed, he loved Brielle's positive attitude on everything. It reminded him of Rachel.

After putting Brielle's teddy bear in the car, they headed towards the beach. It was kind of perfect actually the sun was setting and Brielle thought it was beautiful. Once they got closer to the ocean, Finn sat down in the sand and Brielle did the same. There weren't that many people around, there was a man walking his dog and a couple walking hand in hand along the beach. "I like to come here and think sometimes when I'm lost or confused," said Finn.

"Well it's a good place," said Brielle as she played with the sand a little.

There was some silence between the father and daughter but Brielle didn't want it to stay that way, "Finn?"

Finn turned his head, "Yeah?"

"How did you meet my mom?"

"Hasn't your mom ever told you?"

Brielle shook her head, "She doesn't like to talk about it a lot. All I know is that you met in glee club in high school and you got married young."

"That is true."

"But I want to know details!" Brielle insisted.

"Well, we were both sophomores when we met and at the time I wasn't exactly dating your mom, I was dating Quinn."

Brielle gasped making Finn laugh, "QUINN?"

Finn nodded, "Yeah we did. Anyways, I was basically forced to join glee club for different reasons and at the time I thought glee club was for losers and it was the stupidest thing in the world. I remember our first rehearsal together and your mom was all over me and I thought she was crazy!"

Brielle giggled, "It does sound like something she would do."

Finn continued, "I could tell that your mom liked me a lot and I knew she wanted to spend more time with me and I knew that Quinn hated the idea. Then one day your mom wanted to help me with my singing so we met up in the auditorium that afternoon."

"Then what happened?" Brielle asked anxiously.

"I'm getting there," Finn laughed.

"We did a couple of scales, then we took a break and started talking. Eventually we both felt something and we ended up sharing our first kiss."

"That's so romantic!" said Brielle.

Finn chuckled as he stood up, "I think that's enough for today."

"Isn't there more to the story? There's obviously more right!"

"There's a lot more, but I do have a month to tell you," said Finn.

Brielle sighed as she stood up as well, "Okay."

On their way back to the car Finn could see a small person in the distance taking a picture and then he saw another, and another, and they kept multiplying and running over towards Finn and Brielle. "Who are they?" Brielle asked.

"Finn who is that?" one of them shouted.

Finn heard another yell, "Is that your daughter?"

"When did you find out you had a daughter?" they kept asking. Soon enough there were more than twenty paparazzi guys surrounding them on the beach. "Finn!" Brielle shouted. Finn turned around, he couldn't see Brielle and neither could she due to all of the flashes from the cameras.

Brielle started to get really scared, one of them even attempted to grab her. "Daddy!" she yelled.

"MOVE! Get out of my way!" Finn shouted as he pushed the other paparazzi guys out of his way. He eventually found Brielle in tears amongst the crowd. He lifted her up into his arms and started to push the paparazzi out of his way again. Finn ran to the car, holding Brielle close to him in his arms. He opened the door and placed Brielle on the seat. "Are you okay?" Finn asked, pushing a few strands of Brielle's hair out of her face.

Brielle wiped away her tears, "Yeah I'm okay."

Finn turned around and saw the paparazzi catching up to them, "Put your seatbelt on."

Brielle nodded and did what she was told as Finn got in the car. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn opened the door to his house, "I'm so sorry about that Brielle."

"It's okay Finn. I get it."

Finn got down to Brielle's level, "I won't ever let them near you again okay? And I won't let them hurt you either."

Brielle nodded, "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah of course you can."

Brielle started making her way to Finn's bedroom but she turned around to say something, "Thanks for saving me back there too."

Finn gave her a side smile, "Well it's my job isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

After Brielle went into the room, Finn couldn't help but think of how Brielle called him daddy for the first time. He had to admit though; he liked the sound of it.

In her room, Brielle made another phone call to Hiram and Leroy and of course they answered, "Finally Brielle!"

"I'm sorry grandpa Hiram, I was busy today."

"It's fine sweetheart, grandpa Leroy is here too," said Hiram.

"Hi Brielle," Leroy shouted from a distance on their end.

Brielle giggled, "Hi grandpa Leroy."

"So young lady, where are those pictures you promised us?" Hiram asked.

"Oh that's right, I'll send them now," said Brielle. She took a minute to send a few photos she took of herself at the ballet school from the other day. She knew that her grandfathers would buy it.

"I just sent them," said Brielle.

"Great," said Hiram.

"Is there any news on mom?" Brielle asked shyly.

"Nothing, please Brielle don't think about it while you're there. Grandpa Leroy and I want you to have fun!"

"But I always think about her."

"We know you do sweetheart. If we have any news we will be sure to let you know."

"Okay."

"You know she loves you with all her heart."

Brielle smiled, "I know that."

"Well you better get some sleep now," said Hiram.

"Okay, bye grandpa and bye grandpa Leroy. I love you!"

"We love you too Brielle."

"Bye," said Brielle as she hung up. All of a sudden a rush of sadness came over her. She missed Rachel terribly; sometimes she would even cry herself to sleep at night. What she would use to do is try and hear Rachel's voice in her mind, usually singing a song, which she always found comforting. But now, it has gotten to the point where she would start to forget what Rachel sounded like, the smell of her perfume, and even her smile. It's been so long for Brielle and she herself doesn't know if she could wait any longer.

* * *

_**Miss. Brooks aka Hannah won't have a big role like the ballet teacher did in the movie. Just wanted you all to know that. **_

_**I felt terrible about leaving you all hanging about Rachel so I hope I gave you somewhat of a clue!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	5. It's Just a Bad Dream

**New chapter! Yay! So I honestly think that there wont be that many chapters left at the rate that this story is going so yeah! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIELLE, SOPHIE, ELISE, MRS. BARNES, AND ELIZABETH!**

* * *

"So what is that doll's name anyways?" Finn asked, flipping a pancake over.

"Maria," said Brielle as she fixed Maria's long brown curls.

"Let me guess you named her after the character Maria from West Side Story?"

Brielle gasped, "How did you know that?"

"I just know things," Finn chuckled. The doorbell rang and Finn left the kitchen to answer it.

When he opened the door he saw Elise holding a newspaper in her hands showing it to Finn. "Congrats daddy, you made the front page," Elise joked.

Finn looked at it, it was a photo if Finn holding Brielle in his arms around a swarm of paparazzi. Along with the photo there was a headline that said _Finn Hudson…FATHER? _"Elise I can explain," Finn sighed.

"Finn there's no time for explaining I'm here so that we can put together a statement for the press."

"Alright."

"Don't you care about your image Finn?"

"Of course I do but I don't think Brielle is bad for my image, if anything she's good. And what am I supposed to do, hide her for the rest of the time that she's here with me? She's eight years old, she wants to do things."

"Uh, yeah you're supposed to hide her."

"FINN! The pancakes!" Brielle shouted from the kitchen.

"Shit," Finn mumbled to himself as he ran to the kitchen and Elise followed.

Entering the kitchen, Elise now noticed different pictures hung on the fridge that were drawn by Brielle. "You should never leave a stove unattended for a long period of time," said Brielle.

"I know, you're right," said Finn, throwing out the two burnt pancakes.

"Do you like my pictures Elise?" Brielle asked sweetly, pointing to the pictures on the fridge.

"They're gorgeous," she said sarcastically.

"Listen to me Finn," said Elise, getting closer to him. "Noah and I will handle this. Personally I think he's too easy on you."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Can I just give you my statement? Brielle needs to be at her ballet class at ten."

"I don't know who you even are anymore Finn," Elise said harshly.

Finn looked over at Brielle who was staring at both of them. Finn walked out of the kitchen and Elise followed, he didn't want to continue the debate in front of Brielle.

"Look Elise, if you haven't noticed, I'm a father now and my time now has to be divided and for the time that Brielle is here I want to get to know her and spend as much time with her as I can."

Elise sighed, "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Brielle asked. She was still in her dance clothes from ballet class earlier.

"I'm going to drop you off at Puck and Quinn's house for a while," said Finn as he drove.

"Why?"

"I'm working on something at the house and you can't be there."

"Is it a surprise?"

"Yeah kind of," said Finn.

"Is it for me?"

"If I say yes will you stop asking questions?"

Brielle giggled and nodded. "Yes," said Finn.

"Really?"

"Yep, now that's all I'm telling you," said Finn, pulling into Puck and Quinn's driveway.

Brielle jumped out of the car when she saw Quinn standing at the front door. Brielle started to really love Quinn and she reminded her somewhat of her mother. "Quinn!" she exclaimed as she gave Quinn a hug.

Quinn laughed, "Hi!"

Finn gave Quinn a wave from the car and then he pulled back out of the driveway. "How was your ballet class?" Quinn asked as they both walked inside of the house.

"I loved it and I get to be in the recital next month!"

"That's awesome Brielle. I know that Puck, Sophie and I would love to see you dance."

"You would come?" Brielle asked excitingly.

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Mommy?"

Quinn turned around and saw Sophie who woke up from her nap, "What is it baby?"

"When are you and daddy going out for dinner?"

"Later tonight, why?"

"Cause I don't want you to leave," Sophie whimpered, clutching her blankie close to her body.

"Oh baby," Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Does Sophie not like it when you guys leave?" Brielle cut in.

"Yeah she just misses her daddy and I sometimes. But she loves seeing Jenny though, right Sophie?" Quinn asked, turning back to Sophie and playing with her hair.

Sophie nodded back, "Yeah, Jenny nice."

"Who's Jenny?" Brielle asked again.

"Her babysitter."

"Oh."

"Mommy, you and daddy goin out tonight cause it's Bef's birfday todays?"

Brielle could see the sadness in Quinn's eyes after Sophie brought up Beth. "Yeah that's right baby girl, for Beth's birthday."

"Why don't you and Brielle go play for a while?" Quinn suggested.

Sophie nodded, "Okay."

Sophie started walking to her playroom and Brielle followed. "Sophie I'll be right there okay. I have to ask your mommy something."

Sophie nodded and proceeded walking to her play room. Brielle noticed that Quinn was in the kitchen now and she could hear soft cries as well, "Quinn?"

Quinn sniffled and wiped her tears away, "Oh I'm sorry Brielle. What is it sweetheart?"

"I know Beth," Brielle said flat out.

"W-what?" Quinn stuttered.

"Beth is one of my best friends. I see her a lot with my grandma Shelby."

"You know Beth?" Quinn asked, getting closer to Brielle.

Brielle went into the hallway and grabbed her dance bag. She went back to the kitchen where Quinn was and sat down with her at the kitchen table. Brielle then pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through the phone looking for a picture of her and Beth, there were several so Brielle wanted to find a good one for her. Quinn watched Brielle's every move, anxiously waiting for what she was going to show her.

"Here's a picture of her if you want to see," said Brielle.

Quinn didn't say a word but just nodded. Brielle handed her the phone and Quinn carefully took it from her. Quinn felt her eyes fill with tears once she saw the photo of the now twelve year old. She was perfect. She had medium length, wavy, golden blonde curls with Quinn's hazel eyes. Beth had her arm around Brielle in the photo and both of them were smiling. "That was when grandma Shelby took us to the Zoo last month."

Quinn still couldn't stop staring at the photo, not taking her eyes off her baby girl. "I felt bad for you and Puck and I feel like you deserve to meet her. She's so sweet and kind and very caring," said Brielle.

Hearing those things about Beth made Quinn happy, happy that Beth has a great life, "I don't deserve to see her again. I did some things a long time ago, bad things, and I don't think that your grandmother would let me."

"Why not, you're so nice Quinn and I know that Beth would love to meet you! She does know that she's adopted and she's always asking grandma Shelby questions about you guys. Grandma Shelby just didn't know where you guys were and she still wants Beth to meet you."

"She does?"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you so much Brielle," said Quinn.

"Do you need a hug Quinn, because it looks like you do."

Quinn giggled, "I would love a hug."

Brielle stood up from her chair and gave Quinn a hug. Quinn couldn't wait to tell Puck about this and show him the picture later tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Brielle arrived home that night she ran into the house and waited for Finn to catch up. She threw her dance bag to the side and started jumping up and down, "Can I see my surprise now?"

Finn closed the front door behind him, "Yep, follow me."

Brielle bit her bottom lip and smiled, she was so anxious to see what the surprise was. She followed Finn to one of the rooms in the house, "I need my bed back, I honestly can't sleep on that couch anymore."

Finn then opened the door and showed Brielle her new, temporary bedroom. In the room was a twin sized bed with a pink and white polka dotted comforter. There was also a huge plush white rug that was spread out in the room. A white dresser occupied one side of the wall and in the corner of the room was the big teddy bear that Finn won for her at the Pier. "This is awesome! I love it!" Brielle squealed as she ran further into the room and collapsing on the bed.

Finn smiled, "I thought you would like it."

She stood up again and gave him a hug, "Thank you so much Finn. I love it!"

"Listen Brielle," said Finn. Brielle pulled away and they both sat down on the bed.

Once he had her full attention he continued, "I'm new at this dad thing so I'm still trying to figure things out. I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on being a good dad for you."

"You're not doing so bad. I mean at first, yeah. But right now I think you're doing pretty good."

Finn laughed, "Thanks Brie."

"No problem," Brielle said sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It was the end of the school day and Brielle was more than excited to get out of school. "Bye Brielle," said one of her friends, waving goodbye._

"_Bye Elizabeth!" she shouted over the talkative people and the honking taxis of New York City._

_Brielle looked around the crowd of parents and searched for Rachel. It was weird because Rachel was always there as soon as she got out of school, three o'clock on the dot. However, Brielle didn't see her. _

_Brielle convinced herself that her mom was just running a little late from teaching a class or something. Brielle sat on the school steps for an hour and still no sign of her mother. "Brielle sweetie, what are you still doing here?" _

_Brielle looked up and saw that it was her teacher Mrs. Barnes. "My mom isn't here to pick me up," Brielle said with tears in her eyes._

"_Come back inside and we'll find out where your mom is," said Mrs. Barnes, taking the little girls hand._

_They went to the main office so that they could contact Brielle's closest relative in the area, which was Shelby since her grandfathers' still lived in Ohio. Without any hesitation, Shelby was on her way to pick Brielle up._

_A while later, Shelby arrived at the school to pick up Brielle, "Hi grandma!"_

_Shelby's face was red from crying, her eyes were red and puffy too. "What's wrong grandma? Where's Beth?"_

"_She's home with a babysitter sweetheart." Shelby paused, "Brielle honey we have to go to the hospital."_

"_Why?" Brielle asked worryingly._

"_I'll tell you on the way; it's about your mom."_

_The next thing Brielle knew, she was in the hospital, a place that terrified her for a specific reason. _

Finn woke up to shouts and small screams coming from Brielle's bedroom. In a panic, he ran to her bedroom to see what was going on. He entered her room seeing Brielle tossing and turning in her bed still shouting the words, "No, don't! No!"

He went to the side of her bed and attempted to wake her up, "Brielle wake up!"

"No, please!" she shouted again.

"Brielle!" Finn said loudly as he shook her.

Brielle finally woke up from her nightmare. She sat up in her bed and looked around the room. Letting out all of her emotions, Brielle started to cry over the nightmare and launched herself at Finn, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You were just having a bad dream Brie," said Finn, rubbing soothing circles on her back, trying to comfort his daughter.

She hated that nightmare she always had. It wasn't every night but she would get the same dream often. But it wasn't something that Brielle just made up in her mind; it's what really happened a year ago.

* * *

_**I know I'm probably killing some of you with the whole Rachel story line but I promise that questions will be answered in the next few chapters! **_

_**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and alerting! It means the world to me! **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Finn and Brielle get into an argument and Finn ends up taking Brielle to the premiere of his new movie :)**_


	6. Big Brown Eyes

**Thank you all so much for the positive and supportive reviews for this story! I always love hearing what you all have to say! Here's the next chapter! It's a little shorter than what I expected. And soon you will all find out about Rachel! Only a few more chapters! **

**Oh and should I bring Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Hudson/Hummel family into the story? Please answer in the reviews because I would LOVE to 'know! Thanks! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: BRIELLE AND CHELSEA!**

* * *

"How does your picture look?" Brielle asked.

"To be honest, it's awful," Finn admitted. It had been about a week later and things were going well for everyone, especially for Finn and Brielle.

One night Brielle asked Finn if he would draw some pictures with her and Finn couldn't turn down the offer. "It's probably not that bad," said Brielle.

"You know what, look for yourself," Finn chuckled as he showed his drawing to the eight year old. It was a picture of an elephant but Brielle couldn't tell what it was since it was so badly drawn.

"What is it?"

"See? You can't even tell what it is!"

"Oh wait, is it an elephant?"

"Yeah it is," Finn laughed. "Now let me see yours."

Before Brielle could show Finn, the phone rang and he went over to the side table to answer it. "Hello? Chelsea, you're back in L.A.? Yeah, yeah of course. I'll be ready by then. Love you too, bye."

"Who's Chelsea?" Brielle asked.

"Brielle take all of this mess and put it in your room. I have to go get dressed."

"Who's Chelsea?" Brielle asked again, but Finn just ignored her and continued walking to his room.

About fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang and Brielle answered it. "Oh hello there," the young woman said. "And who are you?"

Brielle crossed her arms, "Brielle, Finn's daughter."

"I didn't know Finn had a daughter," said Chelsea, walking further into the house and passing Brielle. Chelsea noticed all of the hand drawn pictures scattered around the living room as well as several pieces of doll clothing, seeing how Brielle changed things around.

Brielle didn't like the woman and could tell that she was way too young for Finn, "And you must be Paige; Finn has told me so much about you!"

"Paige, who's Paige?"

"She was just here last night, she and Finn went on a date last night," Brielle lied.

"Chelsea!" Finn exclaimed, entering the living room all dressed up and ready to go out on their date.

He got closer to his girlfriend and attempted to place a kiss on her cheek but Chelsea quickly backed away, "Who's Paige?"

"Paige?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know who she is! You cheated on me while I was in London you jerk! We're over Finn Hudson!" Chelsea yelled before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Finn was dumbfounded and had no clue what he did wrong. He turned and looked down at Brielle, now knowing what she did. "Bed, now."

"I'm not even tired."

"Yeah well I don't care," said Finn, walking away.

"To think you walked out on my mom to…"

Finn turned around to face Brielle again, "What?"

"To think…"

"I did not walk out on your mom, she walked out on me!" Finn interrupted.

"That's not what she told me. She said you wouldn't listen to her and that you were stubborn!"

"She said that?"

Brielle crossed her arms again, "And more."

Finn chuckled, then he started to yell, "You know what, it's all coming back to me. All the talking, the arguing, and everything, you know what, you're just like her!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, everything has to revolve around you. Just like her!"

"What else?" Brielle encouraged, rolling her eyes.

Finn pointed to her, "You roll your eyes when you get angry. Just like her!"

"Keep it coming!"

"You always work those big brown eyes on me! Well actually they're kind of cute," said Finn, softening his tone. "But it doesn't matter, because it's just like her!"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Then you get inside people's minds and you drive them insane. Just like her!"

Brielle uncrossed her arms and yelled back, "Well at least I have a mind, because if I didn't I'd be JUST LIKE YOU!"

"Thank god, because as far as I know, you're nothing like me!" Finn yelled again.

Brielle turned away and started running towards her room. "You get back here right now little lady and tell me what you want!" Finn shouted as he watched Brielle's every move.

Brielle turned around with tears in her eyes, "My mom!"

Finn was taken back by Brielle's answer. He heard a door slam shut before he let out a sigh. Finn turned back into the living room where he and Brielle had been drawing and finally took a glimpse at Brielle's picture.

She had drawn her and Finn, holding hands with x's and o's around the paper along with the words _I Love My Dad! _That alone made Finn's heart break.

He started to think to himself, _"What would Rachel do?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire  
**__Finn stood outside of Brielle's room and sung his and Rachel's song, hoping that Brielle would know the song and possibly come out of her room._

_**They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully**_

"I don't wanna see you!" Brielle cried from her room.

"How about you open the door with our eyes closed?" Finn suggested.

A moment later, Brielle opened the door with her one hand and held the other over her eyes. "See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Finn asked.

Brielle didn't answer; she just walked back towards her bed and buried her face into her pillow making Finn continue the song.

_**Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you**_

Brielle slowly turned over to face Finn who stood beside the bed. Finn smiled, "There are those big brown eyes."

"Do I really have my mom's eyes?" Brielle asked.

Finn gave her a side smile as he knelt down on the floor, resting his elbows on the bed, "Yeah, you are like her in so many ways."

Brielle smiled, "I know that song that you were singing."

Finn stood up and took a seat on the edge of the bed, "You do?"

Brielle wiped away her tears with her hand, "Yeah, Mom told me it was your song."

Finn smiled taking his thumb and wiping away the rest of her tears, "She's right, it was."

"I'm sorry for doing that to your girlfriend," Brielle apologized.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay, I don't think she liked me that much anyways."

Brielle then sat up and wrapped her arms around him and Finn hugged her in return, "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean those harsh things I said."

Finn felt her head move up in down, in a nodding motion. He assumed that she just wanted to be held and that's what Finn did. He held his daughter close to him as Brielle tightened the hug; he could tell that there was something else that she was upset about.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

It was the day of Finn's movie premiere and he decided to bring Brielle along. Brielle was so excited and was surprised that Finn wanted to bring her. "Are you excited for tonight?" Finn asked.

Brielle nodded excitingly, "Can I get a pretty dress to wear?"

"Yeah, you need to be dressed up for a big Hollywood premiere."

The doorbell rang and Finn jogged over to the door to answer it. "Kurt, Blaine?" he asked with a curious look.

"Surprise!" said Kurt.

"Kurt and I thought we should see how you were since we haven't talked to you in the longest time," said Blaine.

Kurt walked past Finn and further into the house, "I hope you weren't busy."

"No, not really but I guess if you guys are here, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Brielle stood in the hallway not wanting to be seen. She knew who both of the men were from Rachel's old High School yearbooks. Brielle knew that Kurt was her mother's best friend and was close with Blaine as well. She thought she might as well introduce herself. Brielle skipped from the hallway to where Finn, Kurt, and Blaine were in the living room, "Hi!"

Kurt and Blaine turned to the young, high pitched voice coming from the happy little girl. Kurt automatically noticed how much Brielle looked like Rachel. "Finn who is this?" Kurt whispered.

Brielle got closer to Finn as he put a comforting arm around Brielle, "This is…my daughter, Brielle."

There was some silence between the men, "Who is the…"

"Rachel," said Kurt, interrupting his partner.

Finn nodded, "Maybe we all should go out for lunch and talk about this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But I don't understand. Why didn't Rachel tell any of us?" Kurt asked, sounding a little hurt after both Finn and Brielle explained the situation.

"She never told me why she never said anything," said Brielle.

"Well the good thing is that now we know, and we got to meet you Brielle," said Blaine.

Finn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he saw that it was a text from Puck. It read that Quinn had gone into labor and that he wouldn't be there for the premiere that night. "Quinn is having the baby," Finn announced.

"Really?" Brielle asked.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, Puck texted me saying that he couldn't make it to the premiere tonight."

"We're going to have to visit them in the hospital later," said Blaine.

"Wait Brielle, where did you say your mom was?" Kurt asked, changing the subject back to Rachel.

"In London, educating disadvantaged kids about theater," Brielle quickly responded.

"That's weird because I'm very in the know about the theater and I don't remember reading anything about a program like that in London."

Brielle started to become nervous, "That's weird."

Finn looked at Kurt who gave him a look and looked at Brielle, "Brielle…"

Brielle tried to ignore all of the fixed eyes on her by immediately digging into her desert, "Yummy dessert!"

"Brielle, your mom is in London, _isn't _she?"

Brielle put the spoon down, "Finn there's something you don't know and I was planning to tell you, I really was!"

"Tell me!" Finn said angrily.

"I was supposed to go to a ballet program this summer, but instead I ran away to come meet you!"

"You ran away?" Finn practically yelled.

"Finn calm down," said Blaine, noticing that people were starting to stare.

"You ran away!" Finn yelled again. "Do you know how stupid this was Brielle? Did you ever think about how much this was going to affect me?"

Kurt looked over at Brielle and noticed that she was starting to sweat and taking quick breaths, "Finn stop, something's wrong."

"She's just faking it Kurt!"

Kurt slid out of his seat and got closer to Brielle, "I don't think she is Finn. Brielle sweetie, are you allergic to anything?"

"Nuts," said Brielle faintly.

Kurt looked back at her dessert, "Did you know that? The dessert has nuts; we need to take her to the hospital."

Finn looked at the dessert and then looked back at Brielle, now terrified. He jumped out of his seat and picked up Brielle into his arms. "Move, move, move!" he shouted, pushing people out of his way.

Kurt and Blaine ran behind him until they were outside of the busy restaurant. "Where's the nearest hospital?" Finn urgently asked.

"Finn it's a few miles away, we'll drive!" said Blaine. Finn ignored his friend and started to run.

"Where are you going?" Kurt shouted but Finn was too far away to hear him.

Finn ran and ran and whenever Brielle coughed, he ran faster. Cars honked at him as he ran in between them on jammed up streets. In about ten minutes they made it to the hospital and Finn immediately went to the Emergency Room. He urgently asked for someone to help Brielle and soon a doctor and a couple of nurses approached him. The nurses took Brielle out of Finn's arms and placed her on a gurney. "Open your mouth sweetheart," said the doctor who had a small flashlight in his hand, looking inside of Brielle's mouth.

"Okay, let's move," the doctor said again as the two nurses rolled Brielle quickly down the hall. "Brielle, Brielle, Brielle," Finn kept saying, trying to get past one of the nurses who held him back, saying that he needed to stay back in the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Elise, and some of Finn's other close friends who had gotten to know Brielle since she first arrived, were all waiting in the waiting room. "Finn she's going to be fine," said Kurt, trying to reassure his brother.

"What if I didn't get her here in time?"

Another nurse walked out with a clipboard in hand, "Brielle Berry's father?"

Finn stood up as well as everyone else who was waiting with Finn to see how Brielle was. "I'm her father," said Finn.

The nurse breathed out heavily, "Well good news, Brielle is responding very well to the treatment. She has to stay here overnight so we can monitor her but other than that, she can go home tomorrow."

Everyone was relieved, Finn most of all, "Thank you so much."

"You were really lucky this time," the nurse added before walking away.

Finn knew he was incredibly lucky that he got to the hospital when he did. He turned back around to Kurt and the others. "She's going to be okay," said Blaine, giving him a hug. Finn nodded with a smile, also giving Kurt a hug.

"Please tell us Brielle is okay," an elder man's voice asked. Everyone turned towards where the voice was coming from and so did Finn. He never expected to see who was standing in front of him, ever again.

"Brielle is going to be fine," said Elise, speaking up.

"Leroy? Hiram?" Finn asked shockingly.

"We've been trying to call Brielle dozens of times but she didn't answer. One day we come home to find out on the news that one Finn Hudson has a daughter all of a sudden and the girl looked just like Brielle," Leroy stated.

"And then we get off the plane and we hear about all of this!" said Hiram.

All Finn could do was look at them, still shocked. "Is that all you can do right now Finn? Stare at us? Don't you have anything to say?" asked Hiram again.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn finally asked.

Leroy and Hiram could tell by the tone of Finn's voice and by the look on his face, he still didn't know about his ex-wife. Leroy and Hiram paced closer to him, "Brielle didn't tell you did she?"

"Tell me what?" Finn asked in a hushed tone.

Leroy and Hiram looked at each other with now saddened eyes. "Finn, Rachel was hit by a car in the city a year ago and has been in a coma ever since," said Leroy, trying to fight the tears, thinking about what had happened to Rachel.

Finn couldn't believe what he was just told, it didn't seem real to him and all he could think about was Brielle. The signs were there, right in front of him the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up canceling the premiere that night. Finn obviously wasn't going due to Brielle's allergic reaction. Brielle opened her eyes seeing Finn walk into her room, resulting in a huge smile spread across her face. It quickly faded away at the sight of Leroy and Hiram entering the room as well.

"Oh Brielle…" said Hiram, rushing over to his granddaughter. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple and so did Leroy on her other side.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Leroy asked.

"Is anything broken?" Hiram added.

Brielle let out a small giggle, "Having an allergic reaction doesn't result in breaking anything Grandpa Hiram."

"Well, we're just glad that you're okay," said Leroy.

Hiram nodded, "And we're going to discuss everything later okay, you need to rest so that we can go home tomorrow."

"Home?" Finn interrupted.

Leroy and Hiram turned to Finn, "Yes, as soon as Brielle is well enough we're going to go back to New York."

"But that's not…"

"Like we said, we will all discuss this later," Leroy insisted.

Finn looked at Brielle and could see the sadness and disappointment on her face. He walked over to the bed and sat down taking Brielle's hand, "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you yet," said Brielle, starting to cry.

Finn gently took Brielle into his arms, "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. I never said I was leaving. I'm not leaving you."

Hiram and Leroy watched from afar seeing the Father and Daughter together, and possibly having some doubts. Hiram felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and saw that it was the Hospital that Rachel was staying at, was calling. He quickly nudged Leroy to look down at who was calling. Hiram left the room to answer it.

"You promise?" Brielle asked.

"I promise," Finn agreed.

"I love you Daddy," said Brielle, tightening her embrace.

Finn started to feel tears in his own eyes, just hearing those words four from his little girl made him feel in a way that he never felt before, "I love you too Brielle."

Hiram came back into the room, his face was red, and his eyes were puffy from crying. He leaned over and whispered to Leroy who couldn't believe the news. Brielle and Finn ended the embrace and Brielle noticed Leroy and Hiram.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong Brielle, it's great news," said Leroy.

Hiram nodded, "The Hospital called me and they said Rachel woke up."

* * *

_**So now you all know about Rachel! She will be in the next chapter and I seriously can't wait to write it!**_

_**Again, thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and support for this story! It's great hearing such positive and wonderful feedback!**_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**_

_**Next Chapter: Finn goes with Brielle, Hiram, and Leroy back in New York to see Rachel! Rachel and Brielle moments as well as Finchel! FINALLY!**_


	8. I'm Sorry I Left You

**The reviews for this have just been AMAZING! Please keep them coming! I'm trilled that everyone loves this story! I certainly does keep me motivating and making me want to write more chapters!**

**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for so I hope you like it! Sorry for the delay btw, I went to New York and it really set me off my typing routine and I've been exhausted ever since I got back! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BRIELLE!**

* * *

"_Let me know if you need anything Brielle," said the nurse before exiting the room._

_Brielle nodded and watched the nurse leave. Both of her grandfathers were waiting outside in the hallway for when Brielle was finished. This had become a daily thing for Brielle. Every day after school, Leroy and Hiram would pick Brielle up from school and they would go to the Hospital together to visit Rachel. This was what Brielle looked forward to everyday ever since Shelby told her that Rachel could still hear Brielle even though she was in her coma state._

_The staff had gotten to know the tiny brunette and grew fond of the child. They could all tell that Brielle was very close to her mother so they let her come visit Rachel any time she wanted to. _

"_Hi Mommy," the seven year old announced sweetly, trying to ignore the beeping sounds from the machines around Rachel's bed. They somewhat scared Brielle but she knew they had to be there. To further ignore the scary beeping, she had started to bring Rachel's iPod with her when she visited so that it would drown out the beeping noises. Before setting up the iPod she dashed over to the side of the bed. There was a small step stool which she used since it was hard for her to reach Rachel from her level. Stepping onto the stool she placed a gentle kiss on Rachel's cheek. _

_Brielle noticed that Rachel's bruises disappeared over time as well as the healing of her broken arm and sprained wrist. During Rachel's first few months in the Hospital, Brielle hated seeing her mother all bandaged up with dark purple bruises all over her body. _

_Brielle placed the iPod in the iHome that had consistently stayed in the room. She set the iPod to shuffle which resulted in the song Seasons of Love by The Rent Cast starting to quietly play in the room. "I got a ninety five on my spelling test today Mommy!" said Brielle as she pulled out the test from her take home folder in her backpack. She then made her way back over to the bed where she stepped onto the stool again and slowly sat down next to Rachel, trying to be careful._

"_Grandpa Hiram quizzed me two nights before but I didn't get a hundred because I got one wrong. My teacher put a gold star on my paper and I got so excited because I know how much you love them," Brielle sighed looking back down at the test. It seemed like everything reminded her of Rachel ever since the accident._

_Brielle got excited again, thinking of something else to share with her mother, "I lost another tooth last night Mommy! It was so wiggly and I was getting tired of it and it fell out! It's like someone heard my wish! I did get five dollars from the tooth fairy this morning!" _

_Brielle had to admit, she hated not getting responses back from Rachel. It only pained her even more. But she still kept thinking about even though Rachel couldn't respond, she could hear her, "Oh and Emma wants to have a play date on Saturday but I said I couldn't because I wanted to stay here and spend the day with you. She understood though."_

_After Seasons of Love finished, the next song was Funny Girl by Barbara Streisand. She knew that this was one of her mother's favorite songs. Brielle placed the test at the end of the bed before lying down closer to Rachel. She knew that she loved it when Rachel would sing or hum a song to her so Brielle did the same. Knowing it by heart she hummed the entire song._

_Brielle stayed a little longer but she eventually had to leave. It was never an easy thing for Brielle to do but she knew she would be back the next day at the exact same time. "Brielle we better get going," said Hiram, poking his head into the room._

"_Okay Grandpa Hiram," said Brielle._

_Once Hiram was gone, Brielle proceeded to say goodbye to Rachel._

"_I'll be back tomorrow Mommy, I hope you won't get lonely tonight," said Brielle. "But like you always say, I'm in your heart and you're in mine."_

_Brielle placed a kiss on her hand and held it to where Rachel's heart was, usually in return Rachel would do the same thing, but she couldn't. It was their thing and Brielle hated that they could never complete it like they'd used to._

_Lastly, Brielle reached up and placed a kiss on Rachel's nose, "Bye Mommy, I love you." She then hopped off the bed and grabbed the iPod along with her backpack. Brielle turned around to look back at Rachel one more time before she headed out the door._

Brielle came out of the flashback and entered the hospital, holding Finn's hand in the process, with Hiram and Leroy walking in front of them. Brielle had to admit, she was so happy to be back home in New York. "Brielle!" exclaimed a young girl's voice.

Brielle turned to see it was Beth with Shelby sitting next to her in the waiting room. Brielle let go of Finn's and ran towards her best friend. "I missed you so much!" said Beth.

"I missed you too," said Brielle.

After giving Beth a hug, she went over to Shelby to give her a hug as well, "Did you see my mom yet?"

Shelby nodded, "Yes we did, she's very worried about you sweetheart."

"She remembers me?" Brielle asked. She remembered when the doctor told her as well as Hiram, Leroy, and Shelby that there were chances of Rachel not remembering anything. But he also said there was a chance of remembering almost everything.

Shelby nodded tearfully, "Yep, she does."

"Really?" Hiram asked, overhearing Shelby.

Shelby nodded, "The only thing she doesn't remember was the accident. The doctor had to explain to her what happened."

Brielle was so happy, she just wanted to see Rachel, "Can I go see her now?"

"Of course," said Leroy.

"I want Finn to come with me," said Brielle.

Everyone looked back over at Finn, "Brielle I don't think now would be a good time…"

"I want you to come with me!" Brielle insisted.

"Finn," said Shelby, making Finn turn towards her. "She's in room D-393."

Finn nodded, "Thanks."

"Come on then!" said Brielle, taking Finn's hand once again, leaving the waiting room.

They were almost at the room and Finn could tell Brielle was anxious to get there, "Hey Brie, I think I'm gonna wait out here while you see your mom okay?"

Brielle nodded, "Okay!"

They finally reached room D-393 and Finn let go of Brielle's small hand so she could go in the room. When Brielle entered the room, she noticed that there weren't as many machines around Rachel as their used to be, which was obviously a good thing. A few things were moved around but it was all the same. Even all of the pictures that Brielle had drawn for Rachel covered the walls. But the best thing that Brielle saw was Rachel's head turn at the sound of someone entering the room. A huge smile spread across Rachel's face at the sight of her daughter, along with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Mommy!" Brielle said, now relieved that all of it was over.

Brielle was crying as well as she ran towards the bed, pulling out the step stool, and practically lunging herself at Rachel. Rachel tightened her grasp around Brielle and kissed the top of her head, "My sweet girl," said Rachel as she ran her fingers through Brielle's long brown hair.

Just hearing her mother's voice was the best sound in the world to Brielle. "You're really back," said Brielle, looking up at Rachel.

Rachel nodded tearfully, "I'm sorry I left you baby girl."

Brielle started to cry harder, "I missed you so much Mommy."

Rachel softly kissed the tip of Brielle's nose, "I missed you too sweetheart."

Back out in the hallway, Finn couldn't help but overhear Rachel and Brielle. He wiped some of his own tears away as he breathed out heavily. He knew Rachel and himself were divorced, but those were his girls in there, and he couldn't think of even the slightest possibility of Rachel being in a coma for a year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I came by every day Mom! I told you about everything I did before I came here and what happened that night. I even played your iPod in here because I didn't like the beeping noises that the machines made," said Brielle. It had been some time after Rachel and Brielle had reunited and they wanted time to talk.

Rachel giggled, "You did?"

Brielle nodded as she lay down next to Rachel and played with the ends of her hair, "Yeah! Grandma Shelby said it helped if I talked to you while you were in your coma and she said you could hear me!"

"You know what, I did hear you," said Rachel.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Good I'm glad," said Brielle.

"So Grandma Shelby told me where you have been for the past few weeks," Rachel finally said.

"She did?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm not happy with what you did Brielle."

Brielle sulked and looked away from her mother, "I'm sorry, I really wanted to meet him! He's outside waiting in the hallway actually!"

"What?"

"Yeah he is! He came with me! Do you want to see him?"

Rachel was going to say no but she knew that Brielle really wanted her to, "I guess so."

Brielle smiled as she hopped off the bed and dashed over to the door. Rachel hadn't seen Finn in eight years and this wasn't exactly how she wanted to see him again. Rachel looked over at the door again, seeing Brielle holding the hand of the tall, brown haired, man she once loved. He hadn't changed one bit, with the exception of his small scruff. To Rachel he was the same Finn she always remembered him to be.

Rachel and Finn just kept looking at each other without exchanging a word, and Brielle noticed. "Aren't you guys going to say anything?" Brielle asked, sharing looks at both of her parents.

"Brielle, can you give us some time to talk?" Rachel asked.

"Okay," said Brielle before she left the room and headed back towards the waiting room.

"So, how did you find her?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"I didn't, she found me."

"Did you take care of her?"

"Of course I did Rachel; I didn't throw her back out onto the street."

Rachel breathed out heavily, "Here we go again."

"Rachel you shouldn't be the one that's pissed off. How could you not tell me that I had a daughter? I'm furious at you for that! Do you know how hurt I am for not knowing that I had a daughter for eight years? Were you ever going to tell me? Ever?"

"Eventually, I was."

"At how old would Brielle have been, sixteen, eighteen?"

"Finn it's so complicated," said Rachel with tears in her eyes.

"No it's not Rachel!" Finn yelled. He sat down in one of the chairs in the room and held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Finn, I didn't tell you because you were already doing so well in you career. You were just about to start your first movie and a daughter would've been such a distraction. I couldn't put her up for adoption, I just couldn't. I ended up giving up my own dreams and I just couldn't do that to you too."

Finn looked up at Rachel after hearing what she just said. "We shouldn't have gotten married when we did. We were so young and we had no idea what we were doing," Rachel added. "The only thing I don't regret was Brielle."

"You did a great job with her," Finn finally said.

Rachel gave him a small smile in return, "Thank you, it wasn't easy."

"I want to spend more time with her Rachel, I want to be in her life more than anything," Finn finally admitted.

The door opened again and Brielle entered, "It was really boring in the waiting room."

Finn chuckled, quickly changing his mood for Brielle's sake, "Are they not entertaining you out there?"

Brielle walked over to Finn, who pulled her onto his lap and placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Nope."

Rachel watched them together which made a smile appear on her face. She and Finn made eye contact and Rachel spoke up, "We'll work something out."


	9. Fall In Love Again

**Sorry for the delay on the update everyone! I've been super busy. I went to New York recently which was amazing and I've been enjoying my last few days of summer with friends since school is starting soon for me :( **

**The reviews are so amazing and I'm still beyond thrilled that you guys like this story so much! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BRIELLE!**

* * *

Rachel was eventually able to leave the hospital the next day and Brielle couldn't wait to go home with her mom. Finn, Rachel, and Brielle ended up taking a taxi together with Hiram and Leroy following behind them in another.

"I can't wait to show you my room!" said Brielle with a big smile on her face, looking to her right at Finn.

"Well I can't wait to see it," said Finn.

Soon the taxi pulled over on the side of the curb in front of a nice Brownstone home, close to Central Park. Rachel paid the driver and got out of the taxi first, followed by Brielle, then Finn. Rachel slipped her arm around Brielle and pulled her close, "It's good to be home, isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Brielle agreed, holding her doll Maria, close to her chest.

"Quite a place Rach," said Finn.

Rachel turned to him and gave a small smile, "Thanks."

They waited for Hiram and Leroy before they entered the house. After they entered, Finn took a quick observation of the house. It was kept together nicely with dark red walls and polished hardwood floors. In the living room was a fireplace with pictures of Brielle and Rachel on the mantel. Some were from when Brielle was a baby, ballet recitals, first days of school, they typical childhood pictures of a little girl.

Brielle looked up at Finn, "Can I show you my room now?"

Finn smiled down at her, "Lead the way." Brielle smiled and took her father's hand, leading him to her room.

Rachel watched them go up the stairs until she couldn't see them any longer. She sat down on the couch in the living room, resting her elbow on the arm of the couch letting out a loud sigh. "What's wrong Rachel?" Hiram asked stupidly, he knew his daughter's attitude was because of Finn.

"Yeah aren't you happy to be home again?" Leroy asked as well, playing along.

"Of course I am, but if you haven't noticed, Finn is here and I just," Rachel said before she started to cry.

"Rachel please don't cry," said Hiram getting closer to her.

Leroy handed her a tissue, "Do you want us to tell him to leave or…"

"No, I can't do that to Brielle. She would hate me if I just told him to leave so soon.

"Then why are you crying baby?" Hiram asked.

Rachel shook her head as she blew her nose, "I don't know, I guess just seeing the used to be love of your life and the Father of your daughter after eight years really does something to you."

"Well sweetheart if you need anything you can always come to us," said Leroy.

Rachel nodded and gave a small smile in return, "I know, thank you so much for everything. Taking care of Brielle most of all."

"It was no problem Rachel, anything for you," said Hiram.

Leroy placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "We're just so happy that you're back."

"Mommy what's wrong?" Brielle asked coming down from the stairs, seeing Rachel's tear stained cheeks. "Why were you crying?" Brielle asked again, sitting on the couch next to her. Finn stood afar, feeling as if it wasn't his place to be there.

"It's nothing baby, I'm fine," Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Brielle asked with a questionable look on her face.

Rachel gave a small chuckle, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay good! Can we go to the Zoo, only if you want to."

"Brielle honey, your mom just got home from the hospital. Maybe on the weekend," said Hiram.

"Daddy it's okay, I would love to go to the Zoo actually," Rachel agreed.

Brielle's face lit up, "Really?"

Rachel nodded and tapped Brielle's nose, "Plus we have a lot more catching up to do."

Brielle giggled, "Can Daddy come too?"

There was some silence after Brielle's question and everyone looked back at Finn. Finn was looking around the room, giving no response to his new "name" that he wasn't exactly used to yet. "Daddy!" said Brielle with urgency.

Finn finally realized that Brielle was talking to him, "Sorry Brielle, what did you ask?"

Brielle laughed, "Do you want to come to the Zoo with Mommy and I?"

Finn immediately looked at Rachel, "If it's okay with you."

Rachel smiled at him and nodded, turning towards Brielle, "Yeah, it sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't wait to see the Polar Bears! They're my favorite!" said Brielle. They had just entered the Zoo and Brielle was beyond excited and it wasn't just because of the animals. She was just happy to see her parents together.

"I know they are sweetie," said Rachel.

"I know that you know, I'm just telling Daddy!" Brielle said with a smile. She really loved calling Finn, Daddy.

"Do you know what my favorite animal is?" Finn asked.

"What is it?"

"Monkeys," said Finn.

"Why Monkeys?"

Finn took Brielle into his arms and started tickling her, "Because when you make Monkeys mad, they attack!"

Brielle went into a fit of giggles and Rachel watched them letting a smile spread across her face. She could tell that Brielle has a huge bond with Finn that she never thought she would ever see.

Finn eventually stopped and let Brielle go. Brielle walked in between them and held both of their hands, swinging them slightly as she walked. "Did you know that Monkeys have an IQ of 174?" Brielle asked both of them.

"I did not know that," Rachel said with a smile.

"Me either," Finn agreed.

"Yeah, and the Howler Monkey is the loudest Monkey," Brielle added as the three of them continued walking through the Zoo together.

They eventually made it to where the Polar Bears were and Brielle took off to look at them while Finn and Rachel watched her from afar at one of the benches. "Sorry with all of the facts she says," said Rachel.

"No it's fine, it's adorable actually," said Finn. "She's so smart."

"Yeah she is," Rachel agreed.

"She gets that from you," Finn added.

"Finn we need to talk, like really talk. We can't keep having small conversations about Brielle and not talk about what needs to be said," Rachel finally said.

Finn nodded, "I agree."

Brielle turned around to see her parents talking to each other, she hoped it was about good things. Brielle looked for any signs, like how they looked at each other and how they were talking. If anything, she would love to see both of them together again. Finn and Rachel turned back to Brielle and saw her staring at them. They both smiled and Brielle smiled back, giving them a wave before turning back around and watching the Polar Bears again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you please tell me more of the story?" Brielle asked as she hopped on the couch, taking a seat next to Finn. Finn had still been telling the story of him and Rachel and was now up to the point of their senior year.

"I'll tell you more but then I think your mom wants you to go to bed okay?"

Brielle nodded, "Okay!"

"Alright, well your mom and I were in our last year of High School and your mom had gotten the lead role in our school's production of West Side Story."

"As Maria?"

Finn nodded, "Yep, she was Maria. And around that time I wasn't chosen by a recruiter from a local college to play football and I was really disappointed."

Brielle looked at him with sad eyes and he continued, "But you know who helped me through it?"

Brielle tilted her head sideways, "Who?"

"Your mom," said Finn.

"She did?"

Finn smiled, "Yeah she did."

Rachel stood in the hallway and listened in on the story which brought a smile to her face. "What did she do?" Brielle asked.

"She told me how my dreams weren't dead and how I just needed to find new ones. She also told me how special I was. There's no one that understands me more than your mom does."

Brielle smiled, "Did anything else happen?"

Finn thought about how that night was the first time they had sex and opted not to tell the eight year old anything about that part of the story, "Nope, and I think you should be in bed by now."

Brielle pouted, "That's all?"

Finn pressed a kiss on her forehead, "All for tonight."

"Okay, night Daddy!" said Brielle giving him a hug goodnight.

"Ready for bed?" Rachel asked as she came out of the hallway.

"Yep!" said Brielle, taking Rachel's hand and heading upstairs to her room.

Once they reached Brielle's room, Brielle went right to her bed. "Do you want me to sing to you tonight? Last time I tucked you in, you were seven and you loved when I sang to you at night," said Rachel, pulling the covers over Brielle's body.

"I think I'm good, maybe tomorrow night," said Brielle.

"Whatever you say," said Rachel, giving her a kiss goodnight. "Night Brie, I love you."

"I love you too," said Brielle. "Mommy?"

Rachel turned around and walked back towards Brielle, "What is it baby girl?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

Rachel chuckled, "Promise."

"Are you and Daddy ever going to fall in love again?"

Rachel breathed out heavily and sat on Brielle's bed, "It's much more complicated that what you think sweetheart."

Brielle sat up in her bed angrily, "No it's not! You guys loved each other before so you can love each other again right?"

"Brielle sweetie, things are different now. Some stuff happened in the past, grown up things, which are between your Daddy and I."

Brielle leaned back again, resting her head on her pillow, "But you guys loved each other! You got married! That means something doesn't it?"

Rachel could see that she wasn't getting anywhere with Brielle. "It does mean something, at one point we loved each other very much but now, we kind of, lost our way from each other. I still care about Daddy very much," said Rachel.

Brielle smiled, "He still cares about you too."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"On the plane ride to see you, he was so nervous and wanted to know how you were. He kept asking how long it was before we landed in New York. Oh and he says that I have your eyes!"

Rachel giggled at how quickly she changed the subject. She brushed a few strands of hair of Brielle's face, "You do have my eyes."

Rachel gave her one last kiss goodnight before standing up from Brielle's bed. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you and Daddy find your way back to each other and at least try to fall in love again, for me?"

It pained Rachel to hear Brielle say that. But she didn't want Brielle to fall asleep being sad so she gave her a smile and said, "We'll see."

* * *

_**Possible hope for Finchel in this story? We'll see! Haha just like Rachel said! **_

_**Next Chapter: Finn and Rachel go out to dinner to talk about Brielle and their past, including a flashback to what really went down between Finn and Rachel. **_

_**Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! **_

_**I can't wait for Glee Season 4 BTW! SO EXCITED! **_


	10. What Are You Afraid Of?

**I'm so sorry for not updating in months! I've had some pretty bad writers block. I've been quite inspired ever since hearing the new Finchel spoilers! **

**So there's only one more chapter after this, not including the epilogue. I don't plan to write a sequel to this. I have another Finchel story idea that I've had planned for a really really long time. _  
_**

**I hope you all enjoy this second to last chapter! Reviews keep me writing so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BRIELLE!**

* * *

"Which dress?" Rachel asked, holding up two dresses towards Brielle.

Brielle continued to jump up and down on Rachel's bed, "That one!"

Rachel looked at the maroon colored dress her daughter chose, "Good choice."

Brielle started to get tired so she stopped jumping and sat down on the bed, "Are you and Daddy going out on a date?"

Rachel chuckled from the bathroom, "Not exactly sweetie, we're just having dinner and catching up."

"So it is a date!"

"No it isn't!" Rachel said loudly.

"Yes it is!" Brielle insisted.

Rachel came out of the bathroom with the dress on. "No it isn't," Rachel chuckled again.

"Alright, whatever you say," Brielle said with a smirk.

"Now come over here and help me get ready," said Rachel, taking a seat at her vanity. Brielle skipped over towards her, "You should use this lipstick!"

Brielle handed her a light shade of pink lipstick, "Yeah that's a pretty shade."

"Can I brush your hair Mommy?" Brielle asked.

"Sure you can," said Rachel, handing her the hair brush. Brielle started to run the brush through Rachel's long, wavy, brown hair. "Where are you going for dinner?" Brielle asked.

"Patsy's," Rachel said.

Brielle pouted, "That's my favorite Mom, can I please come too!"

Rachel noticed that Brielle was at that age when she didn't know if she should keep saying "Mommy" or being more grown up and calling Rachel "Mom" instead. "Nope not tonight baby, now hurry up because your daddy is going to be here soon."

Brielle finished brushing Rachel's hair and Rachel finished doing her make up. Brielle heard the sound of a car door shut, making her run towards the window. She looked out to see Finn, all dressed up in a black suit and tie. "Daddy's here!" Brielle exclaimed.

She ran out of Rachel's bedroom and down the stairs as fast as she could. Opening the door she ran into Finn's arms, "Daddy I missed you!"

Finn laughed and held her tight in his arms, "I just saw you the other day B."

"I know, but I still missed you."

"I missed you too," Finn smiled. As he set Brielle down, he looked up and saw Rachel coming down the stairs. "Hey," he said in a soft tone, not being able to stop looking at her.

"Hey," she said back with a smile.

Brielle looked at both of them, noticing how they couldn't stop looking at each other. "You guys better get going," said Hiram.

"Yeah, alright Brielle be good for your grandfathers," said Rachel.

"I will," said Brielle, giving her a hug goodbye. "Bye Mom, bye Daddy," Brielle added, giving Finn a hug goodbye.

Finn and Rachel soon left the house and made their way to the taxi. Finn opened the door for Rachel, "After you."

Rachel smiled, "No moves tonight Hudson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The divorced couple made their way into the Italian restaurant and were seated at a table. Their waitress came over to take their drink order and eventually their food order as well. When the waitress walked away, Finn and Rachel finally had some time to talk. "Brielle is convinced that we're on a date tonight," Rachel spoke up.

Finn chuckled, "And what did you say?"

"I said it wasn't of course."

Finn nodded, "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I was thinking that Brielle could come and see you during the holidays and spring break."

"I want to see her more than just on holidays Rach."

"Do you have any better ideas?"

Finn sighed, "No, not right now."

"We'll have to go back to your place for Brielle's things."

"Yeah, she'll want to say goodbye to Puck and Quinn too."

"They're together?" Rachel asked surprisingly.

He nodded as he started pulling out his phone, "Yeah, they just had a baby boy. Hunter Puckerman."

Rachel took his phone and looked at the picture. They looked so happy, Quinn, Puck, Sophie, and Hunter. "Oh and that's Sophie," Finn added.

"She looks just like both of them," said Rachel, handing back the phone to Finn.

"What's it like, being a famous actor in Hollywood?" she added.

"It has its ups and downs. I can't lie though, it's great."

Rachel smiled, "Good, I'm glad you're happy Finn."

"What about you, how did you manage everything with Brielle?"

"A lot of help, my dads' were there for me ever since I told them. I still attended NYADA even after Brielle was born and I graduated," said Rachel.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I always wanted to be on Broadway and you know that. But if I did, that would mean that I would be away from her and I couldn't do that. I promised that I would be there for her, always. So, I ended up teaching vocal classes and that was that."

"You know I would've helped," said Finn.

"Believe me Finn, I always wished you were there. Some days would be so hard and on those days you want your partner to help you."

Rachel chuckled, "She would always ask about you too. What you looked like, where you were, she even asked me if you loved her. And I told her that her daddy loved her more than anything in the world."

Finn looked at her, seeing the tears brimming the ends of her eyes. "I'm so sorry Finn. This is all my fault, if I just told you that I was pregnant."

"Rachel…"

"No, it is. You had the right to know, you're her father!"

"The past is in the past Rach, what matters is that I'm here now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brielle sat on her bedroom floor, dressing Maria up in different outfits. "There! I knew it would look pretty on you!"

Looking at the time on her clock, she saw it was almost nine. That's when Rachel said they would be back. Even though Leroy and Hiram made sure she was in bed by eight, Brielle stayed up anyways.

She stood up from the floor and made her way over to the window. Unlocking it, she lifted it up and felt the summer breeze hit her face. Brielle looked down the sidewalk to see if her parents were coming any time soon. Sure enough she saw a tiny brunette and a tall man walking up to the house. A smile spread across her face seeing how they were both talking to each other and laughing.

"So do you want to come inside and say goodnight to Brielle?" Rachel asked, still laughing from an old memory from high school.

"Yeah of course."

Seeing that they were coming inside, Brielle quickly closed her window and dashed over to the other side of her room to turn off the light and slightly opened the door to let some light in. Brielle ran over to her bed and pretended to be asleep.

She waited in bed quietly; she heard them talking to her grandfathers downstairs before making their way to Brielle's room. Brielle heard her door open so she closed her eyes quickly and held Maria close to her chest.

Rachel and Finn slowly walked over to her. They watched Brielle for a moment before saying a word. "She's beautiful Rach."

She nodded in agreement before bending down to give Brielle a kiss goodnight. "Goodnight Brielle, I love you," she whispered.

Rachel then backed away and let Finn say goodnight. Finn got closer to Brielle and carefully ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. He kept on thinking how he could've never imagined loving someone so much. Finn pressed a kiss on her cheek, "I love you so much Brielle."

Rachel smiled, hearing what he said to Brielle. "Can I show you something?" Rachel asked quietly.

Finn looked over at Rachel, he gave Brielle one last look before following Rachel out of the bedroom. A small smile grew upon Brielle's face once they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn sat on the couch, waiting for Rachel to get back. She told him she had to find something. "Hey," said Rachel, entering the living room. "It was hard to find these."

Finn looked at the medium sized cardboard box in her hands, "What is it?"

She walked over towards Finn and sat next to him, placing the box on the coffee table. "These are only some but they're pictures of Brielle. Various ones of her growing up," said Rachel. "I thought you would want to see them."

Finn smiled at her, "Yeah of course."

Rachel opened the box and grabbed a handful of pictures. She giggled at the first one she saw, "This was her first bath."

She handed the picture to Finn, "She was so tiny."

"Yeah she was, tiny but adorable," said Rachel. "Oh, here she is on her second birthday."

Finn laughed once he saw it. Brielle had cake all over her hands and face. "She had the time of her life eating that cake," Rachel added.

"This was her first ballet recital when she was four," said Rachel.

Finn took the picture from Rachel, she was in it too. Rachel was knelt down beside Brielle who held a small bouquet of roses in her hand. "She has your eyes," said Finn.

Rachel gave him a smile in return, "Well she has your nose. Thank god she has your nose."

Finn and Rachel both laughed that soon died down. Finn handed the pictures back to Rachel who placed them back in the box. "I was terrified when I heard that you were in a coma," Finn admitted. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Well how could you have lost me? We're divorced, you had no idea how I was."

"I knew you were still out there though, and okay," said Finn. "I couldn't imagine knowing that you were gone forever."

Just then, as if a force was pulling him towards her, he kissed her on the lips. This didn't last long, Rachel pulled away quickly, "Finn we can't do this!"

"What?"

Rachel stood up from the couch, "I don't want to go through with this again. I think you should go now."

"What are you afraid of Rachel? That we'll fall in love again?" Finn shouted.

She shook her head and opened the front door, "You need to leave."

"Then what is it? Because I know for damn sure that I still love you," Finn said before he left. Rachel slammed the front door and locked it before she started to cry. She leaned her back against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. The brunette covered her face as she cried, upset for what she just did to her high school sweetheart.


	11. I Know We Can Do This

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the late chapter but this is the last one of this story! I never wanted this story to be long so I'm happy with the length that it's at. Do you want me to write an epilogue? If you do, please let me know in the reviews. Thanks!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, favorites, and the continued support! It means a lot to me! So other than that, enjoy this chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BRIELLE!**

* * *

A week later, Finn, Rachel, and Brielle were back in Los Angeles. This was only to get Brielle's things that she had left behind. Rachel didn't want to stay there longer than she had to.

Brielle on the other hand was excited to be back in the warm and sunny city. They were back at Finn's house and Brielle couldn't wait to show Rachel the room that Finn had put together. "And this is the bear he won me at the pier! Can we bring it back to New York?" she asked.

"It's a little big, but of course we can," said Rachel.

Brielle gave her a big smile as she grabbed the teddy bear by the neck, "I'm gonna take him out in the living room."

"Okay," said Rachel. She watched her leave the room and turned to see Finn.

"It was really sweet of you to do this for Brielle," said Rachel.

"It was nothing," said Finn. "So, have we decided on what we're going to do?"

"Yes and I had another idea. Maybe you could just come to New York and visit when you can?"

Finn nodded, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"About the other night…"

"What about it?"

"Shouldn't we talk about it?"

"I don't know Rachel, do you?"

Rachel walked closer to him and crossed her arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are you serious right now? Do I need to remind you about how you kicked me out of your house in New York?"

"That's because you kissed me!" Rachel shouted.

"I only did that because I still have feelings for you," said Finn in a loud tone.

"I'm not going through this again."

"Going through what again Rachel? Are you afraid that you'll fall in love with me?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "Yes okay? I'm afraid that we-we will fall in love and then argue, like we are doing now, and then get a divorce! We'll be right back to where we started Finn."

Brielle was about to tell her parents about the recital the next night, but she heard them arguing and decided to listen in.

"And what's so wrong with trying again Rachel? Trying to have a relationship for Brielle? She deserves a Mother and a Father that are together and in love!"

"I don't want her getting hurt in the end!" Rachel yelled back.

Brielle left the hallway and scurried into the living room and out the door. She didn't want to hear her parents fighting. It already hurt her that they weren't together, now they still weren't together and were arguing. She needed to go somewhere to think.

Rachel headed towards the door, "I'm not doing this with you Finn. Brielle is going to finish packing her things together and we're leaving."

"She has her recital tomorrow night," Finn remembered.

"What?" she turned back around.

"I enrolled her in a ballet school while she was here. Her recital is tomorrow. Don't go until then."

"Fine," Rachel breathed out heavily, "Just don't talk to me."

"Fine," he mimicked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway with Finn following behind. "Brielle!" Rachel called out.

They both entered the living room to see Brielle's bear on the floor with the front door slightly open. Rachel turned to Finn with wide eyes, Brielle had run away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let us know if you find her, okay?" Finn said into his phone.

"We will," said Kurt before he hung up.

"How can you be so calm right now Finn? Our daughter is gone!" Rachel croaked with tears in her eyes.

Finn kept his eyes fixed on the road, "Well one of us has to stay calm."

Rachel watched the sky, seeing that the sun was going down, "It's going to get dark soon and we still haven't found her!"

"We will Rachel."

She became frustrated, "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Yes I am Rachel! God damn it! I'm trying not to look worried for your sake okay? I'm just as worried as you are!" Finn shouted.

Rachel looked at him with nothing more to say. They had already gone to Quinn and Puck's house to see if Brielle went there but they hadn't seen her. Puck did go out to look for her while Quinn stayed home with Sophie and Hunter. Finn also called the ballet school but she wasn't there either. Then it came to Finn where she just might be. He made a sharp turn at the next intersection, "Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at her, "I know where she is."

It was about a twenty minute drive to the Santa Monica Pier. Finn parked the car and quickly got out, Rachel did the same. "You think she's here?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded, "I told her that I go to the beach when I need to think. This is the only beach she knows."

Finn and Rachel pushed past the crowds that were trying to go to the pier so that they could get to the beach. Sure enough they saw their little girl standing right in front of the ocean. "Thank god," Rachel said breathlessly.

They both started to jog towards her. When they were close enough, Finn slightly held his hand up to Rachel and looked at her, "Let me talk to her."

Rachel gave him a reassuring nod while Finn walked further towards Brielle.

The eight year old started at the endless ocean, upset, angry, and confused. Brielle felt a large but comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her dad with a smile of relief on his face.

He bent down to get to her level, his knees digging into the sand, taking Brielle's hands into his own. "Why did you run away?" he asked, wiping away the small tears off Brielle's cheeks.

"Y-you and Mom were fighting. About me right?"

"No, no, no, it wasn't about you."

Tears started to fill Brielle's eyes again, "I just want you guys to be together and be my parents that live in the same house and love each other."

Finn watched her as she babbled, he wanted that too. He knew it was stupid of him to leave all those years ago. It was selfish and he knew that.

"I know you do Brie."

"Daddy," she said with a shaky tone.

"What is it?"

"You never finished the story."

Finn smirked, "You're right, I didn't." Brielle looked at him with hopeful eyes, waiting for a reply.

"You. You're the end of the story because you are the best thing that has ever happened to your mom and I."

The tears that were in Brielle's eyes were now running down her cheeks. She launched herself at Finn and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Daddy."

Finn was crying too, holding his little girl in his arms, "I love you too Brielle."

Rachel watched at a distance with tears of her own forming in her eyes. Putting the issues she had with Finn aside, she was happy to see him and Brielle together. It was something that she always thought about and dreamed for, but was always afraid too. She realized that maybe she should give Finn another chance, at least for Brielle's sake.

Finn lifted Brielle up and held her as he walked back to where Rachel was standing. About halfway there, he whispered to Brielle, "Go give your mom a hug. She was worried sick about you."

He could feel Brielle nod on his shoulder. Finn placed her back onto the sandy beach and let her go to Rachel. "Come here," said Rachel with open arms.

Brielle smiled and wrapped her arms wound Rachel's waist. "Hey," said Rachel, tapping Brielle on the back to get her attention.

"Don't you even think about pulling that on us again."

"I won't, and I'm sorry."

Rachel looked up at Finn, "Well you certainly know her better than I do."

"I doubt that," said Finn, shaking his head, "Hmm how about we go get some ice cream, my treat."

"Really?" Brielle asked excitingly.

Finn nodded and looked back at Rachel, "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I'd love to get some ice cream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next night and Brielle's recital had just ended. The rest of the girls were with their families earning their congratulations and bouquets of flowers. Kurt and Blaine tagged along to see Brielle perform. They had grown fond of the little girl and Brielle felt the same way with them.

"Brielle sweetie, can you give your daddy and I some time to talk?"

Brielle nodded and dragged Kurt and Blaine with her to keep her entertained. "Finn, I've given this some thought and I would like to give us a chance."

"Are you sure?"

"We'll take it slow and it will be gradual. I want to do this for Brielle."

"So do I."

"And if you're up for it, you can live with us. We have a guest bedroom that is hardly ever used."

Finn was beaming; this was more than what he had expected. "Are you serious Rachel?"

The brunette giggled, "Yes, you're a great Father Finn. I want you to be in Brielle's life from here on out."

All Finn could do was hug her and hold her tight. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Finn, remembering that Rachel wanted to take things slow, so he quickly let go of her small frame.

"It's fine, I liked it actually," said Rachel.

They both looked over to where Kurt, Blaine, and Brielle were and saw that they were playing a game with her. Kurt and Blaine would hold their hands up for high fives and as Brielle would try to jump up and hit their hands, they would quickly take them away.

"Do you really think we can make it work this time?"

Finn looked down at Rachel and smiled, "I know we can."

* * *

_**I hope it was a good chapter! Again, please let me know if you guys want me to write an epilogue! **_

_**I have another Finchel story planned right after I end this one. It's really dark and depressing but I think that the plot and story line that I came up with is brilliant! I'll make an AN when I post that story.**_

_**Thanks again for the continued support! PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Here it is everyone, the epilogue that you all requested! I woke up to great reviews and decided to type it right away. Surprisingly it didn't take me that long, so...yeah!**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you SO MUCH again for the reviews, follows, favorites, and continued support. It means a lot to me! I'm actually very glad that this story is ending. I have a lot of stories that I'm working on at the moment and it feels good to end one of them. **_

_**I know that a couple of you reviewed saying that the epilogue should be set a few years later with Finn and Rachel having more kids. I kind of already had something in mind that didn't involve them having more kids. It sounds predictable and it's how a lot of Finchel stories end. I didn't want to end it like that. But I can assure you that there is closure in this chapter and lots of it! It's a very happy ending :)**_

_**And I don't know why but the song Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 was constantly in my head as I typed the ending so I mentioned it! It's such a feel good song with a great beat. **_

_**I will have more info about my next Finchel story up soon!**_

_**I would also like to thank one of my best friends and Finchel buddy Brielle (FinchelFanGleek) for letting me use her name in this story :) She's the best and you should totally check out her stuff too! Love you girl!**_

_**Other than that, I hope you like the end of this story! Don't forget to review! Thanks!**_

* * *

"Well," said Rachel. "How do I look?"

Gasps and awes filled the room when all eyes darted to Rachel. "Oh Rachel you look gorgeous!" Quinn exclaimed.

Hiram and Leroy came up to her giving her careful hugs, making sure to not mess up her dress. "You look beautiful darling," said Hiram.

"What your dad said," Leroy chuckled.

Shelby also approached Rachel and gave her a hug, "You look beautiful sweetheart."

Rachel giggled, "Thanks."

"Finn's not gonna know what hit him when he sees you in that dress," said Kurt as he took a sip of his champagne.

Brielle entered the hotel room to see her mother in her wedding dress. "You look so pretty Mom!"

The now nine year old gave Rachel a hug and observed her dress again. "Thank you sweetie. You look pretty too," Rachel complimented.

"When is the wedding going to start?" Sophie asked.

"Soon Soph," Quinn assured the four year old. "Try not to mess your hair up."

Sophie nodded with the basket of flower petals in her hand. Finn and Rachel had asked Sophie to be the flower girl. Rachel also asked for Quinn, Beth, Brielle, and some of her other friends from NYADA to be her bridesmaids.

The door opened again and a now thirteen year old Beth entered the room, texting away on her phone. Boy did she look like Quinn. Beth had long wavy blonde hair with hazel eyes that mirrored Quinn's. She was tall too, taller than most girls her age.

It was shortly after Finn had moved to New York with Rachel that Shelby had arranged for Quinn and Puck to meet Beth. Everything had gone well. Beth understood why Quinn and Puck had given her up for adoption and Beth was more than accepting. She was thrilled to hear that she had a little sister and a little brother.

Since then, Beth had visited them in California whenever she could. She always talked to them on the phone, keeping them updated on her life. Quinn and Puck had visited her a few times in New York only because they had two young kids to take care of. Traveling with them would've been a hassle and Beth understood that.

"The wedding planner person wanted me to say that the wedding is going to start soon," said the blonde, not taking her eyes off the phone.

"Beth," Shelby said with a stern tone, holding her hand out. "Phone, now."

Beth rolled her eyes as she handed the phone to her mother. "Fine," she said before taking a seat next to Quinn. Sophie immediately stood up and went over to Beth to sit on her lap.

Rachel was more than content with her life. So much had happened in a year. When Finn had moved in with her and Brielle, their relationship took off. Everything turned out great; Rachel reassumed teaching at NYADA and Finn took acting roles that were filmed in New York. Brielle was doing great in school and still took ballet classes.

Brielle also got to meet Burt and Carole who ended up loving her unconditionally. Every time they got to see her it was like they had known her since the day she was born.

Finn proposed to Rachel that spring on Bow Bridge. They made it a thing where they would walk together in Central Park, just to talk. It was one of the ways that helped with their communication. They would fight less and less because of this.

Rachel had also patched things up with Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, and Puck. She apologized for cutting off communication with them all those years ago. It was wrong of her to do that to the people who she considered to be some of her best friends.

"Are you ready Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There ya go buddy. Now you look like a stud like your old man," said Puck, fixing Hunter's tiny bowtie.

Finn looked in the long mirror to observe himself in his black tuxedo. He couldn't believe that he was getting married today, to the love of his life.

"Are you nervous at all?" Blaine asked him.

"Nah, not really. I was nervous the first time though."

"Right," said Blaine. "I wish you and Rachel the best, with everything."

"Thanks man," said Finn, bending down to give Blaine a hug.

The door opened and Carole and Burt entered the room. "Oh Finn," said Carole with tears in her eyes. "You look so handsome."

"Thanks Mom," he said, giving her a hug as well.

"We're so happy for you, Rachel, and Brielle. Your mom and I just wanted to let you know that," Burt added.

Finn smiled and gave him a thank you nod. "Here, let me look at you," said Carole.

She took a few steps back and already noticed something, "Oh Finny, your bowtie is crooked."

"Really Mom?" Finn asked with a joking tone.

"Finn Hudson, no matter how old you are I will always be your mother and that includes fixing crooked bowties," said Carole as she reached up to fix his bowtie.

"There," she said, "Much better."

"Ready Finn?" Puck asked, with Hunter in his arms.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ceremony that was at the Plaza Hotel, the reception was held across the street in Central Park. Finn and Rachel thought it was going to be a hot day since the wedding was in June, but the weather was just right. It was the perfect day to have a wedding. They took pictures in front of and in Belvedere Castle. The reception itself was at Loeb Boathouse.

The ceiling to floor windows were open letting a cool breeze into the boathouse as people danced around on the dance floor.

"Here we are, married again," said Finn while he danced with his wife.

"I have to admit it; this wedding was a lot better than the first. It wasn't rushed," said Rachel as the song Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 played in the background.

"You're right," Finn admitted. "Everyone is here this time too."

Finn and Rachel took a moment to look around the dance floor, seeing their friends and family having a good time.

Kurt and Blaine were dancing together as well as Burt and Carole, Hiram and Leroy amongst others.

At one of the tables Beth sat with Quinn, Sophie and Hunter. Puck approached them and held his hand out to Beth who was back on her phone. "Hey, how about you get off that thing and dance with your dad," said Puck.

Beth shook her head, handing her phone to Quinn. Puck led Beth onto the dance floor and started to dance with him. "Who are you always texting?" he asked.

"His name is Michael," Beth admitted.

"Oh so you're talking to a boy?"

"Dad…."

"What did we all agree on?"

Beth sighed, "No dating until I'm sixteen."

"Right," Puck smiled.

"But that's in three years!"

"Hey if he really likes you, he'll wait."

"Okay…"

Back to where Finn and Rachel were, they continued to dance. His forehead was pressed against hers, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Rachel before she kissed him.

They interrupted when Brielle came over, "Grandma Carole told me that you wanted to see me!"

They stopped dancing and looked down at Brielle, "Yes we did."

"We wanted to thank you," said Rachel.

"For what?" the nine year old asked innocently.

"Because without you leaving to find me, none of us would be here right now," said Finn.

Brielle smiled proudly at them, this was all because of her. She got what she wanted, she had both of her parents who lived together and that loved each other "Well you're welcome!" she giggled, giving them both hugs.

It was certainly a change for the better.


	13. New Story!

**Hey everyone! My new Finchel story is up now; it's titled Fix A Heart. It's a lot different from this story but I hope you all take the time to check it out and read it! Thanks!**


End file.
